


Jedi Farmboy ish  -L.S

by KestisPoncho (FrostyChai64)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyChai64/pseuds/KestisPoncho
Summary: this is the crappy 21,000 word fic I wrote a long while ago butnever posted bc yeah :| but i feel peer pressured now so I had a lot of pronoun and name editing to do to make it inclusive after it was originally an oc fic but anyways hope yall enjoy





	Jedi Farmboy ish  -L.S

(Hello There y'all so I'm taking a break from PoTC (old project) to write this oneshot to re-motivate my writer brain because it died when I paused Chapter 51 and watched every Star Wars movie after the other in like 3 days so eh, this is gonna be bad but it's okay as I'll probably never publish this so ayyyy - intro = 63 words)

The two suns' rays projected harshly onto your skin as you stepped out of your hut on Tatooine that you shared with your sort of master Ben Kenobi, he wasn't actually your master however he was the one to raise you and teach you about the force and he treated you as one of his own so you found yourself looking up to him like a father figure over the years. "I'll be back soon Ben." you called out to let him know you were leaving and, although you received no response, begun walking along the sandy planet kicking clumps of the ground as you strolled toward the small city a few miles away.

Bustling streets were nowhere to be seen as you found yourself aimlessly wandering the outskirts of the city in the empty desert, nobody ever seemed to come around the desert anymore due to the overwhelming amount of 'Sand People' that now took over the barren land. There you were, slinking around the desert with a look of boredom glued to your face, when a blur of a rusty red went racing past you leaving a gust of wind in it's wake and effectively covering you head to toe in rough, course sand (A/N: you don't like sand ;) lmao) you groaned in frustration while you stared off in the direction the vehicle went, you heard the calls of Tusken Raiders and knew they had found the driver however you just huffed and walked back home with a scowl on your face, you weren't feeling generous enough to use your communication skills.

The hut you lived in was finally in your field of vision which brought a small sigh of relief from your lips, you walked as fast as the chafing in your clothes would allow to your home. "Ben?" you called him to see if he was home but a puzzled expression creeped on your face when you were met with a concerning silence,

"...Ben are you home?" you asked again but still no answer and, after a quick search of the house, he was nowhere to be seen, you assumed he was just out getting supplies or something which calmed you a significant amount as you went into your 'bathroom' to clean yourself up.

You cleaned off the sand that clung to your body and changed your clothes, tossing the other ones into your steadily growing pile of laundry on your way to the main living room. Another wave of boredom washed over you while you sat in your little cove by the window, watching as the gentle wind blew the stray grains of sand along the floor and into the air but the quiet was short lived as you saw a speeder pull up to the side of your house, it being the same rusty red as the vehicle that had thrown sand at you earlier.

"Y/N, are you home?" you heard Ben say as he entered the house, he smiled when he saw your figure stood a few feet away by the window, you looked up at him and noticed he was followed in by two droids and a boy with a head of sandy blonde hair and had eyes as blue as the sky, you observed his features for a few seconds before his gaze fell onto you and a warm smile appearing on his face when your eyes met.

"oh yes, Y/N, this is Luke Skywalker, Luke, This is my 'apprentice' Y/N." your 'master' introduced the two of you and you both chuckled and shook hands before 'Luke' went over to his droids,

"wow, a 3PO and an R2 unit...and in such good shape..." you remarked with a sparkle in your eyes as you looked over the droids which earned a small laugh from the boy "yeah, we just bought them yesterday from some Jawas so they could help around the house and the farm." you gasped at his words "you live on a farm??" your wonder and intrigue made the boy smile and laugh as he worked on the 3PO's arm "sure do, although it's a lot of work." he said his words almost sounding like a complaint.

"My father didn't fight in the wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke corrected Ben as they spoke "that's what your uncle told you, he didn't hold with your father's ideals, he thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." the boy's face twisted in confusion as his mind tried to piece things together "you fought in the Clone Wars?" he asked as he turned to look at the man sitting across from him "yes." he confirmed "I was once a Jedi knight, the same as your father." Luke's eyes trailed off to the ground "I wish I'd known him..." he said with an emotionless expression.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior." you looked on as Ben placed his hand on his chin, silently lamenting his old friend "I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." he spoke up, continuing the conversation "and he was a good friend.." he added as he concluded his grief "which reminds me, I have something for you." he trailed of as he stood up and walked over to the storage chest he had, opening the top and reaching inside "your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it." this guy's uncle seemed like a real killjoy.

"he feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." you couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle at the indirect jab at Luke's uncle.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." "sure, go ahead." the sudden new voice made you flinch but your nerves soon calmed once realising it was just the 3PO unit across the room, you smiled it off and moved back to a comfortable position on the seat as you continued to watch the conversation between the farmboy and the older Jedi.

Luke stood up from where he was sat and walked over to meet the man he knew as Ben or 'Obi-Wan'

"What is it?" he asked as he eyed the strange piece of metal in Ben's hands which you had already recognised "your father's lightsaber, it is the weapon of the Jedi knight." he explained and handed it to the boy who looked at it with confusion and intrigue, you watched as he held it in his hand "not as random or clumsy as a blaster...an elegant weapon for a more civilised age."

Luke swivelled and twirled the blue saber around and you both followed the blade with your eyes "for over a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire..." he trailed off with a sort of sad face however you never noticed as your full attention had been undivided from the boy with the lightsaber, you found yourself strangely infatuated with him and continued staring at his features as he stood there mesmerised by the weapon he was holding.

"How did my father die?" the boy asked as he sat back down, breaking your almost zoned-out stare "a young Jedi named Darth Vader." just the name alone gave you chills, Ben had told you stories about him and his rise to power using the dark side of the Force "who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights...he betrayed and murdered your father." you turned to look at Luke, an apologetic look on your face as you heard the story "now the Jedi are all but extinct..." a small sigh escaped your lips "Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." he continued "the Force?" Luke asked with slightly widened eyes, Ben chuckled before explaining "the Force is what gives a Jedi his power, it's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us and penetrates us...it binds the galaxy together." He ended his explanation and both you and Luke nodded in understanding.

The three of you were interrupted by the R2 unit beeping from across the room, you all looked over at it and the oldest man stood up "now lets see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend..." he said as he approached the astromech droid, you looked over at Luke again, he was still tinkering with the 3PO droid's arm, it was strange but you wanted to know more about him...to you he was a mystery to be solved "...and where you come from." your view moved to the table infront of you, it appeared to be a hologram message from a girl "I saw part of a message-" "I seem to have found it." your master 'Obi-Wan' said as he watched the message displayed infront of you all.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into memory systems of this R2 unit, my father will know how to retrieve it, you must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan...this is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

The message ended and you all sat there in deep confusion and thought as both you and Luke didn't understand anything of the situation, looking to each other for some kind of explanation but were met with each other's blank gazes, Ben turned to Luke "you are to learn the ways of the Force of you're to come with me to Alderaan." he said with an expectant tone "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan I've got to get home, it's late, I'm in for it as it is." Luke protested as he stood up and made his way to the door, a small frown on your face which you didn't notice.

"I need your help Luke, she needs your help...I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben pleaded the boy and they exchanged looks for a few moments "I can't get involved, I've got work to do." you and Ben looked defeated, your head hanging a little as you heard what he said "it's not that I like the Empire, I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it right now." he tried to explain "it's all such a long way from here." "that's your uncle talking." "oh boy, my uncle, how am I ever gonna explain this?" he said, a slight panic in his tone as he paced a small bit.

"Learn about the Force Luke." he said before Luke started walking away but he stopped, turning back to Ben "look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead, you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." he said, attempting to negotiate "you must do what you feel is right of course." The Jedi added before standing "very well then, we'll make our way to Anchorhead." he said as he begun to leave with Luke, you bit your lip for a second, wanting to say something. "Wait!" you yelled and made your way over to the two.

"Can I come with you? Please?" You begged your Master "no Y/N, you are to stay here, you'd be in danger if you were to come with us." you huffed in annoyance "Ben please, my training has to start eventually...and I want to see more of Tatooine instead of just here and the Jutland Wastes" You asked again, the man placing a hand on his chin as he thought "and besides, if I come with you, after my training I could be the 3rd Jedi here...I'm sure my help would be of use to someone out there..." your words sounding almost desperate as you continued your plea "...please...?"

He sighed and looked at you with his warm smile and sincere eyes "fine, you can come along with us however you will only come to Anchorhead and Luke will guarantee your safety during and after this." he said making you groan in frustration "no Ben I can look after myself." you demanded as you pulled your lightsaber off of your waist and ignited it infront of him, he grumbled to himself for a few moments before nodding "I can see that, very well, I'm sure you will be a useful asset to us." he said and your smile widened "thank you!" you exclaimed and looked over at Luke who seemed to also have a small smile on his face.

You all departed from the house and got into Luke's speeder, you managing to squeeze in between the two droids before Luke started the speeder and started the drive to Anchorhead.

The drive was somewhat pleasant as you eventually got used to going fast in vehicles and the feeling of wind in your face and hair, Luke and your master had laughed at your antics in the back while you all sped along the desert.

"Wait." Luke said as he slowed the speeder and looked over at the giant Jawa transport vehicle that had been destroyed, stripped and deserted. You all came to a stop and got out of the speeder as you assessed the damage on the transport.

"The Sand People did this alright, there's gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks, I've just never heard of them hitting anything this big before..." Luke contemplated as he looked around the area "they didn't but we are meant to think they did." you nodded in agreement "yeah, these tracks are side by side when the Tusken Raiders usually travel in single file to hide their numbers." you explained and Ben nodded at you with a small smile.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO." Luke noted but Ben's attention was on the marks on the transport "and these blast points, too accurate for Sand People, only imperial stormtroopers are so precise." Luke looked at him in confusion "but why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" he asked but the three of you slowly turned to look at the two droids in realisation however your thoughts and now worries were much further ahead and apparently so were Luke's as he eyed the droids.

He took a few quick steps towards the droids "if they traced the robots here they may have learned who they sold them to..." he said as he started putting the pieces together "and that would lead them back home..." and once he said those words, both yours and Luke's eyes widened in shock and panic "wait Luke." Ben called the boy, you both sprinted to the speeder and got in as fast as you could "no Y/N don't you go too." "both of you, it's too dangerous." Ben said as you hopped in the front seat next to Luke, the farmboy starting the speeder and racing the both of you back to his home.

You both pulled up toward the house, smoke violating all of your senses as it billowed from every gap in the sand structure making the both of your turn to each other in hope that his family were okay.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru...Uncle Owen!" Luke called his Aunt and Uncle as you walked towards the house, trying to block out the grotesque smell emerging from the wreckage. "no..." he mumbled to himself as he drew closer, close enough to see the charred skeletons of who he knew as family. Lowering his head, you stood beside him with a small sigh escaping your lips "it's not fair...I know..." you said to him in an attempt to comfort him however you'd always found yourself pretty useless in situations like these, he said nothing as he walked back to the speeder, his feet dragging in the sand while you still observed the scene that laid infront of you. Shaking your head, you turned around and left the house, joining Luke as you both went back to your master.

The drive back was silent while you sat there, words weren't needed to understand the emotions the two of you felt at the time, you knew from the blank look on Luke's face as he drove just how he was, the wind messing both of your hair as you both looked on ahead at the empty sands of Tatooine. "I'm sorry." was all you could say, trying your best to offer the boy some kind of consolation but he just kept his gaze infront of him as he rode along.

Melancholy expressions drooped your features as the both of you jumped out of the speeder, Ben meeting you upon your return. The two droids were gathered by a small fire, the dead carcasses of the Jawas acting as the fuel. You stood by C-3PO as he tossed another body onto the fire, watching and listening as Luke approached your father with a stoic look on his face.

"There's nothing you could have done...had you been there, you'd have been killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the empire." Ben had an odd way of consoling people however he was right, you were lucky to have found Luke when you did.

The boy exhaled before looking up at 'Obi-Wan' "I want to come with you to Alderaan, there's nothing for me here now, I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." a smile appeared on your face at the sound of those words, you looked forward to the adventure you were to have with these two on your way to Alderaan.

Ben patted his shoulder and lead Luke over to the speeder, seemingly forgetting of your existence "but Obi-Wan what about-" Luke started but was interrupted by a chuckle from the man "come on Y/N, your presence is needed on Alderaan." you beamed a smile as you ran over to the speeder once again and hopped on next to the two droids, happy to be coming along on the adventure to save the princess and the rebellion.

The five of you stood on a cliff overlooking a large city, the small waves of water from the beach crashed onto the sand with loud rustle like sounds, the city below you looked giant when you saw it from up here...almost like a small model town. "Mos Eisley spaceport, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, we must be cautious..." Ben pointed out to you both, you and Luke looking at each other and shrugging, small laughs leaving your bodies "come along you two, we have places to be." he scolded and you two lowered your heads and followed him back to the speeder to head into Mos Eisley spaceport.

You glided into the city, watching the various people and droids going about their business with what some people would call a 'child-like' wonder but it wasn't your fault that this was your first time away from the empty are around your home. All of you hoped to get through without problems however there was a small group of Stormtroopers stopping people with droids, and there was no way of hiding the protocol and astromech droids from them with how bulky they were and how fast you approached the troopers in your vehicle.

"how long have you had these droids?" the synthesised voice of the stormtrooper asked stoically and luckily the two guys had the situation under control "about two or three seasons." "they're up for sale if you want them." you wanted to laugh at their responses but you knew that could give you all away so you bit your tongue and stayed silent "let me see your identification." the stormtrooper demanded causing a slight panic inside you.

"you don't need to see his identification." Ben said with a slight wave of his hand, confusing you two younger ones "we don't need to see his identification." the stormtrooper repeated, a quiet sigh of relief escaping your lips "these aren't the droids you're looking for." he continued and once again the trooper repeated "these aren't the droids we're looking for." a small smile appeared on Ben's face as he kept his attempts at improving the situation "we can go about our business." "you can go about your business." "move along." The white armoured man obliged and waved his hand to gesture you all to keep driving "move along, move along." you and Luke watched on in awe and puzzlement as you were sent along without further questions.

Pulling up to a building, Ben let out a small grumble of disgust "I can't abide those Jawas, disgusting creatures." you sighed, they were cute creatures but their thieving personalities preceded them "go on, go on." Luke scolded the Jawa that was clutching to the speeder which earned a chuckle from you, Luke noticed your laughing at him as he returned the joke by holding out his hand to 'help' when you climbed out off of the speeder, you ignored his hand and glared at him to which he just replied by smirking at you and stepping away.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops, I thought we were dead." Luke contemplated as he looked back at the place you were all stopped a few moments ago "the Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Ben clarified and the two of you younger ones both simultaneously mouthed an "ohhh."

Luke nudged your arm as you looked at the building infront of you "you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" he asked and you just shrugged "most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here, only both of you watch your step, this place can be a little rough." "I'm ready for anything." Luke claimed which you decided to test by elbowing his side "ow, what was that for?" you laughed for a few seconds before making a sly remark "you weren't ready for that." you boasted making him frown "well I didn't expect you to hurt me." he grumbled and caught up with Ben.

You all stepped into the Cantina with one thing in mind, find a pilot. Taking a glance around the room, you saw all different kinds of people and aliens alike, it was intriguing for someone like you who had never left the empty outskirts. The idea of finding a pilot in this place seemed impossible given the sheer amount of people you were amongst with chatter and laughter bustling from every corner of the building.

"Hey, we don't server their kind here." "what?" you looked next to you at the sound of the familiar voice to see the bartender yelling at Luke and the droids "your droids, they'll have to wait outside, we don't want them here." you exhaled an aggressive breath through your nostrils, the bartenders insolence setting an uneasy feeling in your stomach. "Why don't you wait out by the speeder, we don't want any trouble." "I heartily agree with you sir." the gold played droid complied as he waddled up the steps and out of the door, taking R2 and leaving you with Luke in the dimly lit cantina.

With a small sigh, the both of you walked over to the bar, you leaning against the side. "I'll have one of those." Luke requested from the bartender while you scanned the room, other species talking, laughing and even arguing all around you. A few moments later a large creature approached you two, no emotion could be told from it's blank expression as it loomed over you. It shoved past you, knocking your balance from your arm where you were leaning "wow okay." you grumbled, your brows knitted together as you now sat on the floor, hurrying to pick yourself back up to avoid getting trampled by the ignorant creatures.

When you stood up, you saw the same creature complaining on at Luke, whatever his problem was you weren't sure but the both of you shrugged him off and you moved to stand back where you were five minutes ago. Just when you thought that you could finally just stand there in peace, someone else tapped the boys shoulder "he doesn't like you." the guy said as he pointed to the creature from a little while ago "I'm sorry." was all Luke could say as confusion painted your faces however the guy unexpectedly gripped your shoulder and turned you to face him "and I don't like you both either. You just watch yourself." the guy hissed at you, drops of spit hitting your face while he spoke "we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems." Luke placed his hand on your other shoulder, the sudden contact making you flinch "we'll be careful then." he said partially glaring at the man and you joining him in doing so which in turn only made him more angrier "you'll be dead!" he announced, his voice booming in your ears.

"These little ones are not worth the effort. Come, let me get you something." you exhaled a breath of relief when your father showed up and saved your skins, the man stood in thought for a second before his mood changed again and he let out an ear-splitting roar, the grip on your shoulder tightening before he launched you across the room, your balance unrecoverable as you went falling through a few tables and chairs before crashing into the wall and hitting your head on it as your body slid it's way down onto the ground.

You let out a small cry of pain as you looked around the now blurry room, the only thing you could slightly make out was a blurred silhouette of a white tunic and a mop of blonde hair kneeling infront of you "are you alright?" he asked a little frantic as he looked over your body for any injuries "I'm...blurry." you said with a little chuckle on the end as you lifted your own hand infront of your face "come on, you need to sit down." he demanded and attempted to lift you off the ground "but I'm already sitting down." you joked and he just sighed "you need to sit somewhere else then...come on...up." he said, hooking his arms under yours, lifting you up and helping you stand before leading you a little ways away. The last thing you half saw of the drama was a bright stripe of blue swishing around the room behind you.

Your vision cleared again after a few minutes and once it returned you worriedly searched the room as you found yourself seemingly alone. "So, am I clear again now?" the voice that came out of nowhere next to you made you flinch for a second but the recognisable sandy hair brought a small smile to your face "yep, you look much better now." you chuckled nervously until the boy chuckled with you "you okay though?" he asked seriously, placing a hand on the side of your head "ow.." you winced in pain and a shocked expression rose to his face "sorry, I didn't-" "it's okay...it just surprised me, I didn't even notice it." you reassured bringing back your smile, he nodded and looked over to the two people approaching you who turned out to be Ben and someone else...a wookiee.

"Thank you Luke." Ben said as the farmboy stood up "oh no, it's okay." he said, taking a quick glance at the giant wookiee standing beside the Jedi "are you alright Y/N?" Ben asked while you tried standing up, Luke still standing nearby just in case "I'm fine I promise, just a small scratch." you said again and he nodded at you before talking again.

Ben gestured to the wookiee walking behind the three of you as he spoke "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us." Ben explained as you all walked towards a table, you gave 'Chewbacca' a warm smile as a greeting, the wookiee being taller than any person you had met before with a thick, wiry brown coat of fur covering his body and a utility belt hanging from his shoulder and another around his waist. A few moments later you reached the table and there sat a man with the kind of smile you'd only find on a cheap crook.

"Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." the man introduced himself as you all sat down, your guard still up from earlier. "yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship." The man looked at Ben in shock almost as if he had insulted him "fast ship? you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" "should I have?" Ben asked with a surprised look on his face "it's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs." he started "I've outrun imperial starships, not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now..." he boasted, you wanted to smack that annoying grin off of his smug face "she's fast enough for you old man." he finished and you just let out a quiet but exasperated sigh.

"What's the cargo?" he asked "only passengers." the older Jedi replied "myself, these two and two droids...and no questions asked." he listed and the man named 'Han''s eyes fell onto you and Luke, a look of harsh judgement on his face as he looked you up and down, you said nothing but you shuffled a little closer to Luke and hoped he'd understand. "what is it? some kind of local trouble?" he chuckled "let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements." "well that's the real trick isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra." he trailed off, a small amount of worry striking your heart as you moved even closer towards Luke, your arms and shoulders almost touching.

"Ten thousand, all in advance." he named his price, you and Luke looking at each other in shock "ten thousand?!" you both exclaimed in unison "we could almost buy our own ship for that." the boy argued "but who's gonna fly it kid? you? them?" he questioned as he looked at you both very confused but almost as if he was in doubt "you bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself." the boy interrupted, boasting his flying skills to the older man. "we don't have to sit here and listen-" Luke said as he grabbed your hand and stood up, trying to take you along with him but Ben pulled him back down and spoke to the pilot.

"we can pay you two thousand now...plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." "seventeen?" 'Han' asked almost in shock but a smile soon replaced the surprised expression "okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, Docking Bay 94." "Ninety-Four." Ben confirmed.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." the man with dark hair said as he gestured to over on the other side of the bar, you slowly turned around to see two stormtroopers speaking to the bartender, you looked towards Ben and Luke hoping that they'd know what to do.

The two troopers strolled around to the table where you were sat only to be met with a table hosting only Han and Chewie, the two of them staring the armoured men down until they begrudgingly moved on.

Bustling streets of Mos Eisley spaceport surrounded you as your small group made their way down the sandy streets, the youngest of the group walking along side by side kicking the sand beneath their feet with every step.

"you'll have to sell your speeder." Ben said to Luke as the three of you wandered around the city "that's okay, I'm never coming back to this planet again." Luke said, a light pang of a small sadness washing over you "do you really hate it that much here?" you asked and he gave you a sympathetic look "no...there's just nothing for me here so what's the point in coming back?" he said seemingly brushing you off.

You all eventually found someone to sell the speeder to however from where you were standing, the disappointed look on Luke's face didn't exactly give you the most optimism.

"All right, give it to me, I'll take it." you looked up from your standing spot against a wall to see Luke taking the money from the hooded creature and taking his shawl off of the speeder "Look at this." he complained "ever since the XP-38 came out they just aren't in demand." he whined as he started walking with you and Ben in quick pursuit "it'll be enough." Ben reassured him as the three of you wound through the streets to retrieve the droids.

"R2...3PO, it's nice to see you both." you chirped as you greeted the droids, patting R2's head and 3PO's shoulder "Hello there Y/N, I am rather joyed to see you too." C-3PO returned the greeting, R2 attempting to by chiming and beeping happily at you "we found ourselves a ship." you boasted to the droids and they both exclaimed in happiness "but we gotta hurry, okay?" you said and the two robots agreed in their own ways. Luke watched you talk to the droids with a gentle smile, finding himself stuck on the happy smile across your face as you enthused about your achievements to them.

The boy soon snapped out of his daze and realised the situation, placing a hand on your shoulder "we better get to that ship, we have planets to visit." he said with his smile still on his face "r-right." you stuttered a small bit from the embarrassment of the fact that he could have been watching you (which he totally was) before waving for the droids to follow you just as you all started walking again.

"if the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Ben said, walking at a fast pace around the winding paths through the city, you and Luke trying your best to keep up as the farmboy simultaneously pulled his shawl over his head. You looked over at the boy, once again staring at his features and how easy they were on your eyes, however you were quick to turn away when his eyes met yours making you even more embarrassed. After a while of silence Chewbacca came into view and you let out a small sigh of relief, you approached the wookiee that was waiting to guide you to the ship and waved politely at him, a small growl emanating from the furry creature as he lead the three of you into a door.

Everyone walked into the docking bay with high hopes for the ship, looking with wide eyes as they came down the steps. You stayed a few steps behind to help R2 catch up before joining the others.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed as he laid eyes on the large ship infront of you all, you nudged his arm "Luke!" you scowled through gritted teeth. "She'll make .5 past light speed, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts, kid." Han argued with the boy as he walked over to meet everyone, your uneasiness from before slowly beginning to fade the more time you spent with the odd duo "I've made a lot of special modifications myself but we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll just get out of here." Solo said before he directed you all onto the ship.

You stood between Ben and Luke as you all awaited the pilot to board in the passenger area but you were all rather surprised to hear muffled laser fire from outside, you cautiously stepped toward the door of the ship with your hand hovering over the saber attached to you waist, looking around to see if anyone was coming aboard but you were almost pushed over by the sudden figure of Han bursting onto the ship "Chewie get us out of here!" he commanded as he raced into the cockpit, what you had just seen telling you to get back to where you were supposed to be and fast.

About two minutes later, the three of you passengers filed into the cockpit to hear Han complaining about an imperial cruiser but of course Mr. Oblivious had to say something "why don't you outrun 'em? You said this thing was fast." you silently sighed as you heard the words come out of Luke's mouth but at the same time you couldn't say that you wouldn't have said the same thing. "watch your mouth or you're gonna find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few manoeuvres, we'll lose 'em." he barked at Luke before explaining the plan "here's where the fun begins." the pilot joked as he flew the aircraft in ways to keep safe. "How long before you can jump to lightspeed?" Ben asked "it'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer."

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke said worried as he gestured to the empty plains of space infront of you all "traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy. Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick." Han argued "hey, what's that flashing?" you asked out of worry and a little curiosity as you pointed to the light flashing on the ship's dash "we're losing a deflector shield." Han raised his voice as he slapped your hand away "ow.." you mumbled quietly, holding your hand in the other with a scowl on your face. "Go strap yourselves in I'm gonna make the jump to light speed." The pilot directed, the three of you leaving and making your way back to the passenger area.

With a sigh, you fell back into the seat, resting your head on your hands. The others all joining you and sitting down, partaking in small idle chatter while you all sat around slightly bored.

"What are you two playing?" you asked as you observed R2 and Chewie playing some kind of tabletop hologram game, R2 beeped at you and you looked over at 3PO to translate "ah he's saying it's holochess, however it's real name is in fact Dejarik." you nodded to the droid and he went back to watching the other two battle it out. A few round went by when Ben called you and Luke over to him "why don't you try this?" he said to the both of you as he held a small droid in his hand "oh the laser practice droid." you answered and took it from him. Luke looking at you very confused.

"oh right it's fairly simple, you switch it on and it shoots lasers. Now, all you have to do is...is...nevermind, I've never actually tried it..." you admitted and looked down at your feet, he sighed, looking over to Ben in hopes of some help "what am I going to do with you two?" he grumbled and walked over "you were partially right, it does fire lasers like you said however your goal is to deflect them with your lightsabers." he explained the purpose of the droid, you and Luke both now finding the ground more interesting to look at.

Luke stood a little ways away from you, testing his skills with the droid for the first time, a look of concentration on his face as he stared down the floating droid hoping to stop it's next shot. You stifled a laugh as you watched him attempt a form of focus, an unimpressed gaze looking back at you "I'm concentrating here." he huffed and turned back to his task "hey hey hey." you said, purposefully trying to divide his attention "what?" he asked and turned again "how's the concentration going?" you joked and he just looked away in apparent annoyance, the tiny crack of a smile saying otherwise.

Small jolts of pain permeated through your head for a second, making you sit for a moment to deal with the discomfort "are you all right? what's wrong?" the familiar voice making a light ring in your ear, a hand placed gently on your shoulder "I'm fine it's just-" "so you felt it too did you?" Ben interrupted from across the room "felt what?" you and Luke both asked as Ben sat in the chair a few feet away "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened...you'd better get on with your exercises." Ben suggested as he placed a hand on his head. You stood up and walked over to help Luke set up the droid "are you sure you'll be okay trying this again?" the boy asked as he stood beside you "yeah it was only hurting for a second anyway, I'm perfectly okay." you reassured and went back to assisting with the droid.

Luke tried to practice again but your attempts at shaking his focus had worked as he now stood there laughing with you "I'm concentrating here." you mimicked his voice which only made him laugh more "I don't sound like that!" he said amongst his laugher "yes you do." you squeaked out as you held your stomach still laughing.

Moments later you both got over it and recomposed yourselves, Luke going back to his droid practice with a smile still glued to his face.

"you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs, I told you I'd outrun them." The brown haired man said as he walked into the room and sat down, surveying the situation around him for a moment. "don't everybody thank me at once." he remarked, words laced with sarcasm as he seemed shocked by everyone's ignorance of his normal duties as a pilot "anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours." you took a mental note of the ETA and went back to your observation of Luke.

A loud growl came from across the room and you all turned you attention to it's origin, Chewie, he seemed to be angry about R2's winning streak against him at the game you had asked about earlier "he made a fair move, screaming about it can't help you." C-3PO said to the wookiee who appeared to be having a tantrum over his lost game "let him have it, it's not wise to upset a wookiee." Han said.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3PO retorted stoically "that's 'cause a droid don't pull peoples arms out of their sockets when they lose...wookies are known to do that." Han replied in a way that you could only guess was an attempt at scaring the droids. Chewie growled lowly in agreement, placing his hands on his head in satisfaction "I see your point sir...I suggest a new strategy R2, let the wookiee win." and that was the last you heard from the three of them for a while.

"Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them." Ben commented as he, Luke and Han watched you take your turn at deflecting the droids fore with your lightsaber, gripping the handle tighter than probably necessary, you felt the metal dig into your hands as your eyes followed the droid "you mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked "partially, but it also obeys your commands." The duos talking broke your focus, the droid shooting and hitting you on the hip "wh-" you whipped around puzzled as you looked at the small scrape on your side only to be met with laughter from Han "hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid." you shot daggers at the man "you don't believe in the Force do you?" Luke said as he approached you and stood just by your side "kids, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other, I've seen alot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything, there's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all alot of simple tricks and nonsense." the pilot retorted, small frowns the both of you 'kid's faces.

"I suggest that one of you try it again. This time, let go of your conscious self, and act on instinct." Ben suggested as he handed you the helmet, you looked to Luke with the helmet in hand, offering it to him "you try, Jedi." you joked and he took the helmet from you with a small smile, his hand lightly grazing yours making small tingles run up your arm and turning your face a light shade of red. The interaction made you look up at him in surprise and to make it worse you were met with the same expression looking down at you, a thick, almost nauseating silence filled the room as you both looked into each other's eyes "anyways." you finally stumbled out, snatching the helmet back and placing it over his head. "with the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" he asked as he lifted his hand to his face in blatant confusion "your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Ben said, Luke igniting his saber once again, the blue light casting shadows over parts of the room.

A small yelp came from the boy as he dodged another laser beam shot at him "stretch out with your feelings." the older Jedi commanded as a sort of suggestion to the farmboy, his focus rebuilding as he stood back in his previous spot, you watched on in confidence and hope that he could do it but your encouragement fell on deaf ears, you kept yourself quiet incase you caused him to get hurt by shaking his concentration. A few seconds later the droid shot a few lasers towards him, you held your breath in anticipation of the outcome but also hoping he wasn't hurt. "you see? You can do it." Ben congratulated him and you finally let go of the breath you had been holding as you watched him delfect every shot. "I call it luck." Han said being the pessimist he was "in my experience there's no such thing as luck." Ben argued, a scowl on Han's face "look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." "well that's what we can duel to improv-" you started but was interrupted by the sound of the console beside the pilot beeping "looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." he said, him and Chewie leaving to go back to the cockpit.

"you know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke said to Ben and a small smile appeared onto the older man's face "that's good, you've taken your first step into a larger world." he commended him before he directed you all towards the cockpit to see Alderaan.

You all started making your way to the cabin however just as you stepped a small bit down the corridor the ship seemed to rock and sway beneath you, you continued walking however soon found yourself stumbling into Luke's back "s-sorry!" you mentally cursed yourself as you quickly stood back but only a hearty laugh could be heard "it's fine...here." He said offering you his arm as a form of stability, your face burned bright red but you begrudgingly accepted, intertwining your arms and trying at hiding your face by aggressively staring at the ground.

"It's not on any of the charts." A worried Han said as him and Chewie were pressing various buttons on the dash in a hurried state. "what's going on?" Luke asked as he, you and Ben all entered the cockpit "the position's correct but except no Alderaan." Han explained and you all looked at him in confusion. "what do you mean?" "where is it?" Luke and you said consecutively "that's what I'm trying to tell you, it ain't there, it's been blown away." insisted the brown haired pilot "what? how?" Luke questioned while you all laid eyes on the deep dark cold space only left with meteor sized chunks of Alderaan. "Destroyed by the empire." Ben suggested "the entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet." Han argued "It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've...." he was going to continue however the urgent beeping from the console paused him.

"There's another ship coming." Solo reported, giving you a small piece of hope "Maybe they'll know what's going on?" you asked "yeah..." Luke agreed "it's an imperial fighter." Ben said "It followed us!" Luke exclaimed, his words making you a little wary of your safety "no, it's a short-range fighter." "there aren't any bases around here, where did it come from?" Ben and Han both spoke in turn, their words mixing your ever, possibly, overreacting nerves. "Sure is leaving in a big hurry...if they identify us we're in big trouble." Luke only furthering your concerns, the TIE fighter flying infront of you strangely retreating quickly "not if I can help it, Chewie jam its transmissions." the guy ordered the wookiee, it obeying and pressing various unknown buttons and switches on the ship dash.

"Let it go. it's too far out of range." you stared at the older Jedi in disbelief, your brows knitting together before returning your focus to the situation infront of you. "Not for long." Han said as he sped up the ship to catch up to the fighter.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." you hummed in agreement "maybe it's lost..." "it could have been part if a convoy or something." Luke added, putting his hand on your shoulder and then leaning his chin on said hand to get a closer look but while he thought nothing of the gesture, your heart was practically beating in your throat from the close proximity of you two. You looked at the side of his face wide eyed as he continued to lean on you, however no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get mad, that was replaced with something different now, something new..."are you feeling alright? You're all red." Luke's sincere face turned to look at you, making the space between you even smaller, and you knew he could probably sense your embarrassment.

A small confused hum emerged from his lips causing you to come back to reality, the sensation of a hand on your cheek was now present "wh-" you wanted to say something but the same feeling as before had returned, it was almost as if you actually wanted this to happen...did you? "don't worry, you'll be fine." you stared at him for a few seconds before shaking your head and replying "oh right, yeah...thanks." you answered with a small smile, it staying as you turned your gaze back to the small window and what was outside of it.

"Look at him, he's heading for that small moon." Luke pointed out "I think I can get him before he gets there, he's almost in range." everyone watched in anticipation as Han begun closing in on the stray fighter. "that's no moon..." Ben said "what do you mean?" you asked as you eyed the strange circular object floating in the void "it's a space station." your eyes widened in shock at Ben's words...that thing couldn't possibly be a space station "it's too big to be a space station." Han commented.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Luke said, you nodding in agreement "me too..."

Ben adjusted his grip on Han's seat "Turn the ship around." he ordered "yeah I think you're right. Full reverse. Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." Han said, Chewie listening and switching some things.

A seconds went by and you were still moving towards the space station "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." he repeated only to get a few growls in response. "Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke yelled as panic filled the air "we're caught in a tractor beam, it's pulling us in." you exhaled a shaky breath as the situation worsened before your eyes "there's gotta be something you can do." you spoke up "there's nothing I can do kid. I'm at full power, I have to shut down. They're not gonna get me without a fight." an aggravated growl left your body as you shifted your weight to your other leg.

"You can't win but there are alternatives to fighting." Ben said to Han. You stood there, your hands and legs trembling as you all neared the entrance to the station "what do we do?" Luke asked, looking down at your tremoring body and then back up at Ben "I have an idea but I'll need your help Solo." Han nodded and the two of them walked off leaving you two younger ones in the cockpit.

"It's okay, we'll get out of this, we're smart." Luke said, trying to reassure you "I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life." you added, stifling a small laugh "trust me...us...yeah." he said, an awkward smile appearing on his face "I do trust you, whether that's a wise decision I have yet to find out though..." you joked to try and alleviate the fear induced tension "I think that you'll find your decision w-" "you two, come on." Ben retrieved the two of you and took you over to where he and Han had constructed a plan...

"There's no one here." the synthesized voice said before two sets of footprints retracted from the ship, finally signifying your temporary safety. You opened your eyes that had been glued shut the whole time "are we safe?" you asked "sounds like it." Luke said, listening for a few seconds "so we better get outta here then?" you asked again, a small chuckle came from him "yeah." you went to lift your hand but your eyes opened wide when you felt it was being held however you were quickly remembered why that had happened in the first place "and uh, thanks for uh...yeah." you mumbled out awkwardly, he teased you by squeezing your hand "anytime." you both laughed for a second before you helped Luke lift the compartment top and the two of you lifted your heads out to check, standing up fully to check on the others.

"Boy, it's lucky he has these compartments huh?" you said as you looked at the floor of the ship, observing as Ben, Han and Chewie climbed out of the second compartment. "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em." Han explained as he and Ben stood up like you already had. "this is ridiculous, even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." "leave that to me." Ben reassured as he lifted himself up onto the floor of the ship.

"Damn fool, I knew you were gonna say that." Han scowled as he copied Ben, lifting his body back up onto the main floor, you and Luke soon followed in hoisting yourselves up to meet the other two guys. "who's more foolish, The fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben retorted.

"hmm...I don't know if I like this..." you commented as you held the white helmet in your hands "just be grateful there was three or you wouldn't be blending in at all." Han argued and you just huffed in response, looking down at the stormtrooper helmet. "TK-421 and SL-759 why aren't either of you at your post?" the sudden voice coming through in your ears startled you "that us?" you pointed to you and Luke who had almost the same expression as you "if you heard the same as me then yep." you sighed "you two, do you copy?" "okay we need to distract the guards so Ben, Han and the droids can get into the room..." Luke stated "and how do we?...oh." you shook your head before grabbing the gun on the floor "ready?" he asked "ready." you both stepped off the ship and down the ramp.

Your eyes landed on the transmissions room just above you, noticing a guard standing at the window watching you. You tapped your helmet so signal that your transmitter had gone wrong and the guard nodded, leaving your sight and giving you time to get to the door where the others were.

You quickly caught up with the others, the sounds of slightly muffled gunfire and growling in your ears until you saw the others standing in the transmission room.

Luke and you entered the transmission room, taking off your helmets and you going to see the droids. "Between his howling and your blasting everything, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke complained at Han as he placed his helmet down, Han quickly turning to face the boy as he prepared his response. "Bring 'em on, I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." you slowly raised your hand "um I really wouldn't prefer the straight fight if possible ladies." you interjected, a look of almost anguish on the brown haired man's face "what do you know anyway?" he argued "probably more than you." you answered smugly and went back to talking to the droids.

"We've found the computer outlet." 3PO announced, Ben nodding before giving him more instruction "plug in, he should be able to interpret the entire imperial network." you all watched as R2 plugged into the computer, the electric tool twisting a few times before he beeped and chimed "he says he's found the controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here, he'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." 3PO said just moments before a green overlay appeared on the monitor "the map..." you whispered to yourself in slight awe. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations, a power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

"I don't think any of you can help, I must go alone." Ben said, the word alone making you worry "whatever you say, I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." you frowned at Han's words. "I wanna go with you." "me too." Ben sighed "be patient you two, stay and watch over the droids, they must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan...your destinies lie along a path different from mine." you looked up at Ben, your sort of master and father figure, he saw the sad looks on you and Luke's faces "the Force will be with you...always." he finished, leaving the two of you behind.

"You said it Chewie. Where did the two of you dig up that old fossil?" Han's words finally broke something in you, you bowled up to him rage filled "don't you dare talk about him like that, you don't even know who he is or what he's accomplished but I'm pretty sure he's done more than you will ever do in your lifetime." you yelled at the man, raising your fist to punch him only to be held back by Luke "let me go!" you thrashed around in his arms, trying to break free "Ben is a great man." Luke said, siding with you "yeah, great at getting us into trouble." the more Han spoke the more you wanted to hit Luke just to get him to let you go but you knew you couldn't do that...you wouldn't let you "I didn't hear you give any ideas." the boy barked again "Anything's better than just hangin' around waiting for them to pick us up." "who do you think-" Luke's next argument was interrupted by R2 beeping at you all.

"R2?" you called the droid, Luke finally letting you go. You approached the droid and knelt down to it's height "what's up buddy?" you asked, receiving frantic beeps and chimes in response "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'." you looked at the small astromech droid "who did you find?" you asked him, his beeping getting more frantic the more time went by "Princess Leia." you and Luke now looking at each other, surprised by the new information "the princess? she's here?" the two of you said in unison, 3PO nodded "princess?" Han asked but you made the conscious decision to ignore him.

"3PO, Where is she?" you asked "princess? what's going on?" the bleeping from the small droid turned your attention ack to 3PO translating for you "level five, detention block AA-23...I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." 3PO added, his emotionless face seemed to be showing slight fear "oh no, we've gotta do something." Luke said and you looked up at him, nodding to signify your willingness to help "what are you talking about?" Han asked again "the droids belong to her, she's the one on the message." you hummed "and the message we saw from her was about how this little droid has plans for this exact space station...this is about saving the rebellion from the empire." you explained, patting the small droid on the head "exactly, we gotta help her." Luke added.

"hey, don't you two be getting any funny ideas, the old man wants us to wait right here." you sighed heavily at Han's words "hey, he didn't even know she was here, Solo." you grumbled "find a way into that detention block." Luke said to the droids. "I'm not going anywhere." Han said as he sat down, annoyed faces appearing from you and Luke "she'll die." "they're gonna execute her, you said you didn't want to wait to be captured and now you wanna stay?" "marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." "but they're gonna kill her idiot!" you raised your voice "better her than me." you and Luke looked at each other, hoping to think of an idea to sway the arrogant pilot's mind, after a few seconds Luke nodded to you and walked over to Han.

"She's rich." "rich?" he asked with intrigue, even though you hated his mindset, you hoped he'd help you two out. "Rich, and powerful too. If you were to rescue her the reward would be..." you trailed off "what?" he urged "well, more wealth than you can imagine in that small head of yours." you said, making a slight jab at the man "I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit." he retorted "you'll get it." Luke butted in "I better." said Han "you will." you confirmed again "all right kids, you better be right about this...what's your plan?"

"uh...well..." you started but only strained excused for words left your mouth, you looked to Luke with a helpless look on your face, he sighed and turned to the golden droid "3PO, hand me those binders there will you?" the droid obeyed and handed the boy the metal restraints "okay...now, I'm gonna put these on you." he said, approaching Chewie but the wookiee stopped him with a loud growl. "Okay, Han, you put those on." he said, handing him the binders. "master Luke, Y/N, you two. Pardon me for asking but what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?" The golden covered droid asked "lock the door?" you suggested "and hope they don't have blasters." Han added as the four of you made your way to the door.

A small mouse droid crawled along the floor, it's small beeps making you smile under your constricting helmet. The droid came closer to the four of you, Chewie reacting and screaming at the miniscule robot until it disappeared down the grey corridors of the station. You continued along the wide corridors, leading Chewie past other troops as they eyed you all with intrigue. 

Eventually, you all came to the elevator that was going to take you to level five where the princess was being held captive, you stood there waiting for a few moments, watching people walk by until the elevator arrived for you.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke complained as you stepped in the elevator "you're right about that..." you agreed, standing in silence after as the small box you were now standing in begun to take you up a few floors. You gently petted Chewie's arm in an attempt to calm him "it'll be okay Chewie, everything seems to be going fine so far." he growled lightly at you as you looked up at him with a sympathetic look.

"This is not gonna work." Han said, his negativity being unhelpful as always while he adjusted the binders on Chewie's arms "why didn't you say so before?" Luke questioned "I did say so before." he snapped "guys...come on, let's just focus on trying our best to get the princess out of here." you said, your harsh tone immediately silencing the two.

Before you knew it, you had made it and the door behind you opened to reveal multiple troops standing in the front of the dark detention block. You walked out with Chewie, readjusting the guns you all held in your hands.

"Where are you taking this thing?" the guy who appeared to be the main guard asked, you choosing to stay quiet beside Luke. "prisoner transfer from cell block 1138." Luke said, the guard looking at him rather puzzled "I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it." he said, gesturing for the other troops to come over to you. They did as instructed however your plan succeeded as Chewie let out a roar, hitting one of the officers across the room "Look out! He's loose!" Han yelled "He'll tear us all apart!" Luke added, you followed the plan and begun shooting at the officers, making sure to get accurate shots in to keep them down for good.

The intense shootout lasted for over a minute as the officers proved resilient, but not resilient enough for all four of you as you swiftly mowed through them, also making sure to shoot any cameras or mics.

The four of you headed behind the desk, you and Luke looking down the hallway of cells, hoping the princess was still here. "we gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in." Han said as he pressed various buttons on the desk's panel "here it is, 2187, you two go and get her, I'll hold them here." you both nodded before rushing off down the corridor to find the princess.

"Kids! we're gonna have company!" you and Luke both turned back in surprise. Taking a quick glance at each other, you nodded and ran off to retrieve the princess you were after.

You made to the cell, Luke pressed the button to open it and the both of you walked in, laying your eyes on the princess...she was beautiful and rather thin with long brown hair tied in buns over her ears and dark brown eyes to match, her clothes consisted of a long white dress accompanied by long white boots.

"Aren't you two a little short for stormtroopers?" she asked, letting her arm rest on her side "oh, the uniforms." Luke said as he removed his helmet "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you." he declared "and who might you be?" she asked, addressing you, you removed your helmet and met her eyes with a small smile "I'm Y/N Kenobi, I'm here with Luke Skywalker here." you said, leaning an arm on Luke's shoulder "you're who?" she repeated "We're here to rescue you." "we have your R2 unit." you and Luke explained "we're here with Ben Kenobi." you added as you remembered the message "Ben Kenobi? Where is he?" she spoke with urgency "come on." you called and the three of you vacated the cell as fast as you could.

"Can't get out that way." the voice you'd grown to dislike had returned as you caught up to Han "looks like you manged to cut off our only escape route." the princess commented "maybe you'd like it back in your cell your highness." Han's words made you irritated as you all hid in the gaps between the cells, gunfire skimming over your head as you were forced to continue running.

"C-3PO, C-3PO." Luke called down the comm he had "yes sir?" you felt a wave of relief wash over you when you heard 3PO's voice through the small device "Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? we've been cut off?" "what was that? I didn't copy." "I said that all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out, all other information on your level is restricted." you heard the words and took a quick peek at the situation by the entrance, the room had been flooded with stormtroopers as they advanced towards you, you kept shooting at them as fast as you could, almost hurting your finger on the trigger "...oh no." 3PO's worried voice broke your focus, a laser almost shooting your head off as you moved fast enough for it to just graze your cheek.

"there isn't any other way out." Luke said, your hopes feeling a little crushed at the news "I can't hold them off forever, now what?" Han said, continuing to shoot down more troopers "this is some rescue. when you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" the only/other girl on the team asked full of sass "they're the brains sweetheart." he said referring to you and Luke "well I didn't-" Luke's explanation was interrupted by the princess snatching his gun and shooting a hole in the small vent beside you "what the hell are you doing?" Han yelled "somebody has to save our skins." she retorted as she approached the chute "get in the garbage chute, flyboy." she demanded as she shot down a few more stormtroopers before tossing the gun back to Luke, him shooting a couple more bullets while you moved to stand beside him and help.

The princess jumped down the chute, "get in there!" Han commanded only to receive a loud growl as a response "get in there you big furry oaf, I don't care what you smell...get in there and don't worry about it." he said as he pushed Chewie with his foot as the wookiee now joined princess, leaving you, Luke and Han fending off the troops.

"Wonderful girl. Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her" Han commented on the princess "you two, get in there." he yelled at you and Luke, the two of you running over to the shoot "you first." you insisted and he sighed "okay but hurry." he said as he jumped down the chute, you waited a few seconds before holding your nose and jumping after him into the pitch black garbage chute.

You let out a small yell as you reached the bottom of the chute, quickly opening your previously closed eyes "here." you looked up to see Luke offering you a hand which you accepted with a small thanks and stood up.

A few seconds later you were joined by Han, his snarky comments not far behind "the garage chute was a really wonderful idea, what an incredible smell you've discovered." he said, the girl glaring at him.

"Let's get out of here." he suggested "get away from there." Chewie obeyed and stepped away from what looked like a door before Han shot at it, the laser bouncing off the door and off the walls in the room, you ducked down to avoid the stray laser and luckily managed to avoid it.

You regrouped with Luke and you looked up at him, glad he was safe. "forget it! I already tried it! it's magnetically sealed." he yelled at Han "put that thig away, you're gonna get us all killed!" the princess also raised her voice at the brown haired man "absolutely, your worship. Look I had everything under control until you lead us down here." you scowled "you call what happened back there under control? if that's what he believes then I'd rather not find out his idea of things out of control." you mumbled to Luke "it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us." he spoke up again...arguing was all you could do at the moment it seemed "it could be worse." the brown haired princess said and oh how right she would be proven...

A large roar in the distance caused all of you to turn in it's direction in confusion and fear, you instinctively leant toward Luke, he noticed this and took a protective step infront of you, a flush of colour returning to your face from the gesture.

"it's worse." Han said "no shit, Solo." you retorted angrily "there's something alive in here." Luke said "that's just your imagination." Han replied again "I don't think so..." you spoke up "and great something just moved past our legs, Solo you're wrong." you sighed as you looked at the floor "look see there?" you pointed to the creature slithering on the floor "I see it." Luke said as both of your eyes followed the unknown creature. "look. Did you see that?" Luke asked the others "what?" Han yelled as he looked down to the ground.

Everyone searched the ground in anticipation of the creature's reveal, a fear influenced silence taking over the room.

The sudden movement next to you made you turn around, the situation was worse than you'd guessed as you saw the empty space next to you followed by small waves where Luke was standing.

"Luke!" "Kid! Luke!" you and Han both yelled as you searched the room looking for him, "Luke!" you shouted as you reached your hand under the water in hopes of finding him, Han did the same as you both looked for any sign of him.

A few moments later an armoured body resurfaced with a creature wound around it's body and neck tightly "Luke." you called, running over to him and attempting to shoot the creature's limbs "grab hold of this." the princess said as she held out a metal tube towards him. "blast it! My gun's jammed." Han yelled, still trying to shoot like you had. Han lifted the boy, you quick to help support his body while still shooting what you all believed to be the creature. However as quickly as you had him, he was gone again, pulled under the water and out of your sight.

"Luke!" you screamed again, searching the water frantically for the boy, adrenaline and the fear of losing him were all that were present in your body as the water grew still and void of movement.

Moments of searching to no avail went by before he appeared gone, your heart sinking as you feared the worst. You huffed, your breath picking up as you felt the world around you distort and fall apart "no..." you mumbled sinking your hands in the water and hoping that you'd reach him somehow "no...no...no... no NO!" you screamed, the pain in your voice growing apparent while you still desperately searched for the boy under the murky dark water "Y/N-" "shut up Han!" you yelled at the man, completely disregarding him as you felt warm streaks slowly run down your face.

Loud clanking in the room made you flinch, a heavy sigh left your lips. A few moments later the sudden sound of splashing made you turn around, your body and heart feeling more relief than it had ever felt at the sight of the white armour resurfacing "help him." the princess called as you and Han rushed over to him "what happened?" she asked "I don't know. It just let go of me and disappeared." he said coughing a few times. Within seconds you were at his side "are you okay?" you asked, a mix of emotions rushed through your face "I'm fine...I think." he replied, a small relieved smile creeping onto your face "I thought you were gone." you said, earning a chuckle from him "You can't get rid of me that easy, but rather me than you."

The sound of metal creaking interrupted your small reunion, making you all look around the room for the source "I got a bad feeling about this." Han said, his words proving to be true when the once still metal walls begun to shift inwards "the walls are moving." Luke said "don't just stand there, try and brace it with something." the princess commanded, the other three of you looking around the room for a way to help.

"Help me." she called, Han going over to help her while you and Luke stayed where you were trying to brace the wall with various other junk pieces. The walls moved in closer, a slight panic filled the air along with the grotesque smell of garbage. Your eyes scanned the room looking for anything that could turn the tide in your favour however your findings were only miniscule chunks of metal and plastic in amongst the rest of the piles of junk. Just as you were beginning to lose all hope a look of remembrance appeared onto Luke's face "wait a minute." he mumbled to himself, you curious to find out his idea.

Luke took out the comlink he had and switched it on, shouting down to whoever was on the other end "3PO, come in, 3PO!" at that moment you realised his plan however you also hoped that 3PO could still help out before you were all crushed.

The situation grew dire as the walls closed in more and more, the metal rod that Han and the princess had put up was proving slightly less effective than planned. You pushed the wall infront of you with all your strength, hoping that they would halt their movement, your eyes closing in concentration. "wh- how?" Luke said, you opened your eyes to see the walls slowing their approach "do you think the electronics inside are slow or something?" you suggested "maybe..." he said but the setback was short lived as the speed of the walls' movement picked up again "uh oh.." you said "3PO, come in, 3PO." Luke tried getting the droids attention again but he received no response. Han was attempting to help the princess up ontop of the trash but it appeared they were struggling as she continued to slip while they bickered. "where could he be? 3PO. 3PO, will you come in?" another shout from Luke had you fully concerned as the walls' closure was imminent, a panicked swell of breath leaving your body.

"one things for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner." Han said "Now is not the time for humour Solo." you retorted, continuing your efforts to stop the walls but it proved to be no use as they continued to push you all in the middle. "Are you there sir?" you gasped lightly at the voice coming through the comlink "3PO?" Luke's voice turned to rush as he spoke to the droid "we've had some problems-" "will you shut up and listen to me?" Luke interrupted 3PO, the need for his help grew major. "shut down all the garbage mashers on detention level, do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!...shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" He yelled with seriousness and urgency "3PO please!" you shouted from next to Luke, taking what you thought could have been your last glance at the boy.

Your faces contorted in strain as you struggled against the steadily tightening push of the ridged metal walls, your breath almost running thin and your body almost completely exhausting itself. As far as you were now concerned, it was the end.

Your eyes slammed closed as you braced yourself for the impact of the walls closing, ready to accept the end that awaited you after the fight.

"What?" Luke said, relieved laughter filling the room. You opened your eyes and you realised that the walls had stopped just before they touched you. Your breath was shaky from the fear you had been put through but right now you were luckily to be alive. A few laughs emanated from you as you took a look up at Luke, he looked back down at you, giving you a tight hug as he laughed with you. Han and the princess laughing too as you all celebrated not dying. "we're alright, you did great!" Luke yelled into the comlink "hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch." he directed the droid as you looked over and the princess and Han hugging each other, everyone smiling after they survived.

You pulled your second boot up and adjusted it as you, Han and Luke changed back after being in your stolen stormtrooper outfits for hours at this point. A small sigh escaping your lips as you stood up and quickly fixed your messy hair. You ruffled Luke's still wet hair as you walked past "hey Skywalker." you greeted, laughing as you stopped and stood beside him "hey Kenobi." he replied as he returned your gesture, messing up your hair again "If we can avoid any more female advice, we oughta be able to get out of here." Han's words earned glares from both you and the princess, who you'd found out her name was Leia, you seriously hoped for a chance to prove that man wrong. "let's get moving." Luke suggested and you nodded in agreement as you picked up the gun you were keeping from the stormtrooper.

Something had obviously made a sound as a spooked Chewie growled and walked away from the room behind you "Where you goin'?" Han asked the wookiee as the poor creature stood cowering in the corner, Han aiming his gun into the room "no-" "wait they'll hear." you and Leia protested but Han ignored your warnings and shot anyway, frustrated growls coming from the both of you. "come here, you big coward. Chewie come here." Han demanded but Chewie stood still, shaking his head still obviously spooked.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on you do as I tell you, okay?" Leia demanded, Han looking back at you and Luke in hopes of some backup but the two of you just shrugged and let him take the fall, her harsh gaze falling onto Han and softening as it fell onto you "except you, you're second in command." you nodded to her with a smile "yes ma'am." 

You all started walking along following Chewie and Leia, Han seemed to be dying for an argument as he approached the princess "Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person, me." he said pointing to himself "it's a wonder you're still alive. Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way." Leia retorted as she walked ahead of you all, you and Luke struggling to hold in laughter as you listened to her words.

"No reward is worth this." Han complained, Your's and Luke's gazes moving between everyone as you watched everything go on.

"There she is." Han boasted with slight relief as you all came back to the hangar, the ship coming into view through the small window. "C-3PO, do you copy?" Luke said to the comlink "yes sir." the droid replied "are you safe?" He asked "for the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the ship." "we're right above you, stand by." Leia looked to Han in amazement "you came in that thing? You're braver than I thought." She commended "Nice. Come on." Han said, leading you all down another corridor.

Turning the next corner, you came face to face with a swarm of stormtroopers, you all pausing from the surprise "it's them, blast them." the voice said before laserfire came your way, you shot down as many of them as you could before Han ran ahead, drawing their fire down the corridor "get back to the ship." he yelled as Chewie was in quick pursuit of his fleeting figure.

"where are you going? Come back!" Luke called out to the man but h was already long gone "he certainly has courage." Leia said, an amazed and almost loving look on her face "what good will it do us if he gets himself killed? come on." Luke said, you and Leia following him.

Stormtroopers were on your tail as the three of you dashed through corridors and around corners until you ran and almost fell off of an un-extended bridge. "I think we took a wrong turn..." Luke commented "yeah maybe..." you added. Gunfire shot your way again making you turn and start shooting at the approaching troops, you and Luke held your triggers until the door closed infront of you.

"There's no lock." Leia exclaimed, muffled shots still banged against the steel door, you grabbed Leia's hand as Luke blasted the door panel "that oughta hold 'em for a while." he said "quick, we've got to get across. Find the controls to extend the bridge." Leia urged "I think I just blasted it." "Luke..." you sighed "they're coming through." she said.

A few stray troops appeared above you, shooting a few lasers at you from their place, you and Luke making quick work of two before the last one retreated. "you guys make a pretty good team." Leia commented "here, hold this." Luke said as he handed his gun to the princess. He turned and whispered the plan to you, you nodded in understanding before starting to pull all of the grappling hook wire out of the stormtrooper utility belt that you had kept from the suit.

The last trooper remaining appeared again, shooting at the three of you and with you and Luke busy, Leia took care of him, shooting and dodging continuously until he fell. "here they come." she said, you and Luke nodding to each other before tossing the wires over one of the hanging machine parts above you.

"you two go first, and then cover me okay?" he said, you nodding and wrapping your arm around Leia's waist, she placed a quick kiss on your cheek, you looking surprised at her gesture "for luck." she said, you chuckled a little before jumping and swinging with her to the other side of the bridge.

Luke was fast to follow, you and Leia shooting the stormtroopers coming through the door on the other side where you just were. He landed and you pat him on the back, Leia passing him back his blaster "you made it." you chimed happily "Sure did but we don't have time, we have to get to that ship." he said, grabbing your hand and you taking Leia's as you all kept running.

"what kept you?" Han asked as you all caught up to him and took cover just behind him "we ran into some old friends." Leia explained. "The ship alright?" Luke asked "seems okay, if we can get to it. Hope the old man got the tractor beam down" Han said.

The stormtroopers stationed by the ship retreated away, all six of you looking on in confusion "look." you pointed out "now's our chance, go." Han said, all of you running towards the ship. 

You ran a few metres before your eyes spotted a certain figure to the right "Ben?" both you and Luke identified the figure before making your way over towards him.

You both reached him, looking as he held his lightsaber agaisnt "...Darth Vader..." you mumbled. Ben locked eyes with the both of you, a small smile on his face giving you hope that he had a trick up his sleeve but instead you two watched on in horror as Darth struck him down and killed him "No!" you both screamed, your faces terrified as the cloak he was wearing fell to the ground empty. You let out a scream of anguish as you shot at as many troopers as you could, your vision and mind clouded with rage. "come on!" "you two, come on! Come on!" Han and Leia called you but you kept shooting. "guys it's too late!" Leia yelled "one of you, blast the door!" Han ordered, Luke saw your unrelenting shooting and Vader's approach, changing his aim for the door and pulling the trigger. The blast door closed and you shot the remaining troopers together while everyone else boarded the ship "run, you two, run" Ben's voice was heard in your head and you bolted for the ship, running up the ramp and into the passenger's area.

You and Luke blankly stared at the table you were sat at with lifeless expressions, Luke had lost his mentor and you had lost your father, you both knew that your accomplishments were great but this kind of loss broke your spirits and hearts. Leia walked over, draping a blanket that she had found over the both of you, sitting herself beside you and lightly rubbing your back to comfort you.

"I just..." you started "I can't believe he's gone." Luke said, you slightly nodding in agreement "there wasn't anything you could have done." she said warmly. "come on buddy we're not out of this yet." Han called as he appeared in the entrance, Luke quickly standing up and following him down the ladder. "you come with me." Leia said, wrapping her arm around you as she took you into the cockpit.

You stood behind Leia's seat, watching the situation infront of you. "Here they come." Leia said as four imperial fighters came into view from the window, what you wouldn't give to have your own gun to shoot them with right now. The lights momentarily flickered on and off as a fighter landed a few shots onto the top of the ship, a silence filling the room as you and Leia observed the fight that was happening infront of you.

"They're coming in too fast." Luke said down his mic as he and Han aimed their guns at the fighters "we've lost the lateral controls." Leia complained to Han but he simply said "don't worry, she'll hold together." you weren't sure if he was telling you or himself that. Your eyes raced from one side to the other as fighters flew all around you, if you moved any faster, you'd get dizzy.

Laughter came through the comlink as you saw two of the fighters blow up in space one after the other "got him, I got him!" your mood improved a little when you heard Luke's voice happily yelling down the comlink "good job!" you cheered "yeah good job kid but don't get cocky." Han said. "There's still two more of them out there." Leia commented "it's okay, you can do this guys." You said trying to be positive.

You looked on at the situation out in the space beyond you, biting your lip in anticipation as multiple green and red lasers were exchanged infront, an explosion caught your eye to the left "one..." you whispered to yourself. holding onto Leia's chair, you carefully eyed the single fighter whizzing around "and..." you whispered again "they'll do it Y/N, just like you said." Leia reassured, gently patting your hand "yeah..." you answered but your eyes still never left the starry space ahead.

A final explosion made you exhale with relief "two." you said out loud, waiting for word from the two by the guns. "that's it, we did it." Luke shouted and you smiled when you heard it "you did it, that was awesome!" you enthused, almost forgetting that you weren't still a kid "we did it." Leia said full of joy, hugging Chewie and then you, a smile on your face for the first time in a while. You rushed back to the passenger area to greet Luke, leaving Leia and Han in the cockpit.

You speed walked into the passenger's area with a smile on your face, it grew wider once you saw the mop of blonde hair sitting on the table looking directly at you.

"You did it." you congratulated him, his smile meeting yours as he stood up from his seat, saying nothing as you both approached each other, stopping a few inches away. He looked down at you with that same smile, laughing a little before practically crushing you with a hug "I'm so proud of you." you said against his chest "and you don't think I'm not completely impressed by you?" He argued, pulling away and holding your arms "you've been awesome I...I've really enjoyed having you here...and..." he paused "I'm sorry about Ben..." you sighed, leaning back into a hug "it's okay, he knew what he was doing...nothing could have changed his mind." you said, holding back a few stray tears.

You pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes, unable to discern the emotion behind them as he did nothing but stare at you. A swell of breath held in your chest as you looked up at the unpredictable boy, your heart rate speeding up when the distance between you seemed to close. His head leaned closer towards yours, you stood there completely overwhelmed while those same small tingles ran through your body, was this what you had wanted? What did you want? Why did it seem perfectly okay? Amidst your thoughts a small panic came over you and you stepped away, clearing your throat and taking your turn to hold his arms "w-well anyway...I'm sure the others need you out there Skywalker." you stammered out, patting his arm lightly as a mixed look of shock and embarrassment painted his face, he stood there for a second in mindless thought before nodding "right yeah." he said, stepping away from you and leaving you behind in the passenger's area.

"Leia." you breathed a sigh of relief as the princess walked into the room "Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over to you and your positively terrified body "I...don't know..." you answered "was it Luke?" she questioned and your eyes opened wide and your body stiffened in surprise "ah so it was...I'm not surprised, I've seen the way he looks at you and you the same, you can't deny there's something there." the princess struck a nerve in you, your face burning red "what? and the unspoken tension between you and Han is any different?" you argued with a laugh "I never said that I like him, I am simply curious about him." she huffed "ah so you do like him." you teased making her laugh "...just hush." she demanded between laughs "but seriously...what happened between you two?" she questioned again and you exhaled a small breath "so...we were here, in this room and I hugged him when he came back from the guns and he apologised about my dad Ben so I told him it was okay and that we couldn't have done anything, he knew the sacrifice...and then I stepped away and he was looking at me weird and I couldn't tell any kind of emotion or thought in his eyes...and then...the started getting closer to me, and even though the tingles I felt before were there and I thought my actions were going to be right...Leia, I still pushed him away." you told the story, placing your head in your hands and letting out an aggravated growl "oh Y/N..." she said, rubbing your back gently.

You took your head out of your hands "is it bad that I actually kind of regret pushing him away?" you asked the girl sat beside you "well I don't know, it all depends on the question...do you like him?" the thought lingered in your head "I think...maybe?" she smiled down at you "don't worry about it too much, just let the answer come to you naturally...and besides, we're here at the rebel base now and we have much to do...I'm going to need your help." she chimed and stood up, extending you her hand. You took her hand and stood up with a small smile "thank you Leia." was all you said as you left the ship.

The small transport pulled you all along the grounds of the base, you and Leia hopping off to greet someone.

"You're safe. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst." The man said with a warm smile as he hugged the princess "we have no time for sorrows, Commander." she started "you must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope." she said as the three of you walked across the base "Y/N, you go and join the others to hear the plan, the Commander and I have to assess R2's information to find any more weaknesses to exploit." you listened and nodded, earning a small smile from her "we're going to need you young Kenobi." the use of your last name was new to you but you accepted it and made your way to the main operations room.

You took a quick glance around the room and decided to stand away from Luke, the embarrassment from earlier still lingering in the air between you two,

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet." The man said as he paced across the screen setup "its defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence." "pardon me, sir. But what good are snub fighters against that." another boy said, raising the question you were sure almost everyone had on their minds. "The empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defence." The older man at the front spoke, you watching as the screen he stood beside changed to show different plans. "An analysis of the plans plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to manoeuvre straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point..." you tried to listen closely but found your mind wandering off to thoughts about what could have happened, how would you have reacted, what would things be like now???

A small sigh emanated from you as your focus turned from the screen to the boy in question, he watched and listened to the man explaining with full interest, you looked over his features again, the way his hair was and how it suited him almost perfectly, his eyes and how they lit up at times even his smile and the way it lit up every room he entered...really it was just him, Luke Skywalker, the guy you've been strangely infatuated with since you first met back home on Tatooine...

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you." You snapped out of your trance and realised that the meeting was over, you looked back over and Luke's seat was empty, you felt that saying atleast something before he stupidly left to risk his stupid life on the stupid mission.

"Y/N." Leia approached you, you turned to face her but couldn't muster a smile "I know this mission is dangerous, but trust us and Luke, he'll be okay." "you can't promise that Leia!" you yelled "Y/N..." "no, Leia. I understand this is important to you and others but I can't stand and watch as the only guy I care about dies for this." you choked back tears, pouring your heart out for the first time in a long long while "I'm sorry, I just can't." you said with a shrug as you stormed off "Y/N! Wait please!" Leia called after you but her calls fell on deaf ears as your stride never faltered.

You ran as fast as you could towards the X-wing Luke was supposed to pilot, ducking under other ships and avoiding oil spills however the sight of blonde hair caused you to pause "Luke!" you called, the boy looked up to see your beaming face walking over to him "hey so you're really gonna pilot one of these big ships huh?" you smiled, patting his arm in the new orange pilots' uniform he donned "yep, I have to help them you know, it's important." he said, your eyes fell to the ground "...yeah..." you mumbled "what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder "it's nothing really...I'm just...I'm scared you'll die, that you won't come back, you're the first person that I've cared about like that and I...I don't wanna lose you." you admitted, your eyes never leaving the ground "Y/N..." he sighed, pulling you into a hug "I promise to fight until the very end, like I said, you can't get rid of me that easy." he said as he tightened his grip "I won't forgive you if you die on me, Skywalker." you teased "I'll have to make extra sure I come back then won't I, Kenobi." he said for the last time before pulling away and waving as he started walking off, you bit your bottom lip in thought, debating in your head for a second before...

"Wait!" you yelled, running over to catch up with him "wha-" you didn't let him talk before you placed a small kiss on his cheek "don't let us down." you said, a smile on your face as you walked away, leaving the boy stood there in surprise.

You wandered around for a little while after that, Leia finding you just before the ships took off "are you forgetting that I made you second in command?" she jested as she approached you "no I was just taking a small walk before the biggest mission of the rebellion." you answered, chuckling a little as the princess placed a hand on her hip "is that all?" she asked "fine, no I may have been to see Luke before he left just to make sure he knew how much I'd hate him if he died on me." she laughed a little before walking over and taking your hand "come on, we'll need you in the transmissions room." was all she said before taking you with her, 3PO in quick pursuit behind you.

Bright lights and displays took your eyes as you walked into the transmissions room, various radio chatter coming through towards the middle "come with me." Leia said, bringing you to a round table with radios and screens everywhere "wow." you said as you looked around in awe, a chuckle coming from the princess "it's impressive no?" "it's incredible..." you enthused "I'm glad, you'll need to get to know these things if you're to help the rebellion with other operations after today." you looked over at her with wide eyes "you mean?" she nodded "yes, you're now a big part of this rebellion." she gave you a quick hug before her focus turned to the displays infront of you "you see these? these are all of the fighters we've just sent out, and this radar will show us those and any more ships that join us, empire or not." you hummed in acknowledgement "your job for now is to keep a close eye on the radar and help alert our teams to any foreign and potentially dangerous craft, I'll let you know of any changes okay?" you nodded and she left you to your own devices at the table.

The first time you noticed a new dot on the radar you were a little apprehensive to pick up the radio but you soon got the hang of it and gained some confidence in the task.

Many minutes went by and you watched the radar like a hawk, quick to let people know of changes almost the second they happened, Luke and the other pilots giving you many scares with their near-death flying and attacks. "Eject!" "I can hold it." "Pull up!" "No, I'm alright." was the last conversation you head between two of the fighters before one was blown up, signified by the once present light flickering out "we've lost one..." you sighed as you said it to the others.

The Death Star approached the base, the time remaining until it was in range was told by a small timer on the table.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way." you stared at the radar as the group of around 7 fighters appeared on it and swiftly made it's way towards your rebel fighters "be careful..." you whispered to yourself as you could only hope the radar read they were safe, your helplessness was aggravating. "I'm hit." "fall in, fall in." "Watch your back, Luke. Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in." "there's a heavy fire zone..." you phased in and out of listening as you heard the situation over the radio and saw it on the radar, many people now crowded the circular table, looking at the radar and listening to the radio chatter themselves. "Good shooting, Wedge." everyone was relieved to hear of the remaining fighter's safety but everyone's main concern was getting to the exhaust port to blow up the Death Star for good and see a big dip in the empire's confidence.

A strange swell of uneasiness came over you as you stood beside Leia and 3PO, as if something or someone bad was looming over the fighters just waiting to strike "Leia I-" you started but were interrupted by a time announcement "Death Star will be in range in 5 minutes." and then another mention of fighters from one of the reds "they're coming in. Three marks at 210." you swallowed the lump in your throat as the uneasiness continued, only getting worse, something was definitely on the horizon as you saw the three new fighters appearing on the radar.

"Loosen up." was the last you heard from another fighter, their light going out on the radar, another heavy sigh escaping you "Leia, I'm still nervous." you said to the princess "Y/N listen to me, these fighters that are out there know the risk they're taking, we have to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain by helping whoever's left finish that wretched space station of war and destruction...are you still nervous about Luke?" she asked "oh...a little but I felt something weird, like I could sense someone or something really bad was coming...it sounds ridiculous I know, pay no mind to my madness." she shook her head "as a Jedi, if you felt something then there is always the chance that it is true, how well versed in the Force are you?" you sighed "not very well at all, I had only just started my basic training when we were headed to Alderaan a few days ago...all I have is the lightsaber my father gave me." she gasped softly "that reminds me didn't you say that your father was Ben Kenobi?" "...yeah he was." you answered "and you felt a similar disturbance to this when Alderaan was destroyed?" you nodded "my...you're more stronger than I thought." "what?" "you have the natural Force connection to that of a Jedi master..." you looked at her in disbelief "no...that can't be true." "it is though, how else do you explain your headaches and notions to when things around you happen? honey, with the proper training, you could be one of the greatest Jedi yet." she finished, smiling and patting your back before turning her attention back to the table as you sat there in contemplation.

"They came from behind." the last words of another lost, despite their knowing of the risks they were taking, your heart still went out to them and their potential families. At this point there weren't many left, a few stragglers still fighting for their chance to get to the exhaust port. One of the gold fighters flew down the exhaust port, racing towards the point to shoot the guided bombs. What you assumed was a good streak was changed abruptly as the team of three enemy fighters took down the other two ships on gold's support, leaving him alone as he closed in on the target.

"It's away!" those were the words everyone was listening for as the gold fighter had successfully shot the bombs "it's a hit!" "negative, it just impacted on the surface." you and all the others in the room looked defeated as the news was not looking good, you had suffered too many losses and your ranks now ran thin as you had failed to shoot the bombs correctly.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in full throttle. That oughta keep those fighters off our back." you heard Luke's voice over the radio, you swore his bravery was going to be the end of him and there would be nothing you could do about it, chatter filled the transmission room as they spoke of Luke, Biggs and Wedge's attempt to get to the exhaust port. You only hoped that they'd make it out alive.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you." Biggs or Wedge (you weren't sure which) said through the radio, meaning Luke would be ahead mostly on his own, you shifted your weight between your feet anxiously, biting your nails as you intently listened to the chatter over the radio.

"Fighters coming in, .3." you turned to see the same signals as before on the radar, your worry increasing as your uneasiness returned the closer the imperial fighters got to any of your ships. "I'm hit, I can't stay with you." one of the fighters retreated from the port, their ship damaged and of no help anymore "get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there." Luke agreed and commanded Wedge away, leaving only him and Biggs.

"Hurry, Luke. They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them." you listened in, hating the fact that you were stuck to a radar and a radio to find out about the situation and more so not being able to help. Learning to fly was next on your list. "Leia, will Luke and Biggs be okay?" you asked panicked "Y/N, breathe first. I know you have your concerns but you have to believe in them and trust that the Force is with them." "the Force..." you mumbled to yourself "Faith don't be getting any ideas now, you are to stay here and wait to hear more via radio or radar." Leia instructed earning a small sigh from you "alright..." you huffed, watching the radar again, your eyes moving rapidly to follow the signals.

A loud crash over the radio penetrated your eardrums as you quickly whipped your vision over to the radar...Biggs was gone...leaving Luke on his own as he neared the exhaust port "please be okay, Luke." you mumbled to yourself, taking a deep breath as the anticipation and anxiety build in your chest.

"His computer's off." was all you heard before you head pounded for a few seconds "Faith, are you alright?" Leia's hand on your shoulder was what brought you back, your chest heaving with anxiety as you saw Luke's X-wing was almost at the exhaust port, you stared at the signal, your eyes and ears blocking out everything else at that moment, leaving jut you, the sights and the sounds around you "you can do it...just like before." you said, almost cutting off the circulation in your fingers as you squeezed your hands together. As Luke seemed close enough to shoot the guided bombs onto the small gap, you held your breath, your heart beating in your chest longing to find out the outcome and hoping that he would not die like everyone else had.

"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" the communicators asked from the room and over the radio, your eyes darting back and forth between the imperial fighters and Luke's X-wing. As much as you wished to say you were hopeful still, your doubts were gnawing at your mind, making your worst fears apparent while you tried not think about such horrors when the outcome was not yet concluded. His chances were higher than you originally assumed, you'd grown to learn over time not to doubt anyone, his improvement since you have known him has simply left you in awe. How he went from that young hesitant farmboy on Tatooine to the boy you now watched risk his life for the sake of a rebellion he did not know of until a fateful R2 unit was sold to his family...

Your thoughts ran wild, your mind racing through every time you have seen, spoke with, touched, laughed with, saved a princess with that stupid boy but there was one small memory that you had long forgotten...a memory that you were certain linked your destinies together from the start.

A young child found themself running along the sandy plains on Tatooine, the bustling city not so bustling as they weaved amongst people and carts and buildings. A smile was present the whole time they ran, they felt free and light, their small heart overjoyed to see the twin suns beaming down onto them.

The seemingly endless streets were in front of them, nothing could stop them as they spread their arms out wide, the sandy winds flowing through their hair and their clothes. They say a child's laughter is such a beautiful sound, it is a shame that some children don't get to laugh as much as they should. The child was running, faster than they had ever run in their somewhat short life, laughs of happiness were all that could be heard until it abruptly stopped and was replaced with a small thud and silence.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" the child's eyes lifted up from the ground to see a boy, not much older/younger than them, holding out his hand for them to take "I'm...fine." they confirmed, taking his hand and letting him help them up, they paused as an odd sensation ran up their hand and then their arm. They looked at the boy only to be met with the same surprised expression...such a phenomenon is usually found in Force sensitive people that have a profound connection, a connection that intertwines their destinies for as long as they live, even if one strays from that path...it will eventually converge into one again. The two children spent the day together, wandering around Tatooine with that childlike wonder children have, pushing each other down sand dunes and having sand fights, listening to each others stupid jokes and stories with complete interest. They stuck to each other like glue the whole day, their already beginning friendship growing stronger by the second.

The twin suns begun to slowly lower into the sky, signalling the end of another day on Tatooine, the children making their way up the tallest sand dune they could find, slipping and falling a few times of course but that was only met with raucous laughter from the pair. "come on slowpoke!" the child called from about a quarter way up the sand hill "wait up! You're too fast!" he yelled, his small voice muffled by sand as he slipped again "you're funny." they said, climbing back down to retrieve him "here give me your hand." he accepted and took their hand, those same expressions flooding back onto their faces "why does that keep happening?" he asked "I don't know...maybe we're electric." they joked, his laughter making them join in.

After much time spent climbing, the two made it to the top of the dune, their adventurous natures getting the best of them "what do we call it?" "call what?" "the sand mountain." he hummed in thought for a minute "how about Tatootain?" he suggested "really?" "mhm." "well...I like it...Tatootain...it's cool." they enthused, smiles on the both of their faces "you're pretty cool, we should be friends." he said "really?" "yeah!" "wow, I've never had a friend before." "that means I'm your extra special first friend." they laughed at his words "yep." and with that they both burst out into a laughing fit again, this time over nothing in particular.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, his hair flowing in the wind the same as theirs had previously done "my name's Y/N...what about you? Who are you?" they returned the question "I'm-" "Y/N!" the child turned around to see their father/master "Dad!" "there you are, where did you run off to?" the man said as he picked the small child up, holding them close to his chest "I've made a friend!" "have you now?" he asked "yeah, he's over there." they said, pointing to the boy down on the sand "oh I see." he smiled as he looked at the boy "Ben, what a surprise." the man turned at the sound of a woman's voice, her figure approaching and picking up the small boy "I see they've made friends." she said "indeed they have." he responded "dad?" the young child asked "yes little one?" "can I say goodbye to my new friend before we go home?" the man chuckled "sure." he agreed, placing them down gently as they ran over to their new friend "okay Luke say goodbye now." the lady said as she put the boy down, him running over to greet them with a smile "I heard her call you Luke, is that your name?" their small smile beaming "mhm, that's my name. I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker." he answered, smiling back at them "should we play again tomorrow?" they suggested "yeah that sounds fun." "okay. "okay." The man and woman both walked over and picked up their children, giving each other small greetings before walking away, the young children watching each other as they seperated, seeing each other for the first and last time for a long while.

You got away from the flashback with a shocked look on your face, you didn't even know you remembered back that far, you must have only been around 4 or 5 at the time. Your eyes moved back to the radar, only to realise no time had actually gone by at all. "Nothing, I'm alright." Luke's voice now seemed completely different as you heard it again, your heart rate picking back up again as the situation dawned on you once again.

"I've lost R2." you sighed, you felt bad for the poor droid who had just been practically fried by a laser however the important thing was making sure Luke was okay and that sounded unpromising when you heard the voice on the table "the Death Star has cleared the planet." those words changed your perspective, now, Luke was your only hope for survival on this planet and not just the only one that could blow up the big space station.

You clutched your hands together tightly again, almost losing their circulation. Your breath and your heartbeat stuck in your throat as you and the others on the planet could now only hope.

"ya-hoo!" you turned to Leia in surprise at the sound of a yell down the radio "you're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home." that voice was recognisable, the voice you thought you'd never be happy to hear again...it was none other than the scoundrel himself, Han Solo.

The two remaining X-wings and the Millennium Falcon retreated from the station, getting as far away as they could before...

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million." you finally let go of the breath you had been holding as you saw the Death Star's signal disappear from the radar...he did it. A small laugh of disbelief, happiness, surprise, everything left your mouth. Leia pulled you into a tight hug, laughing with you "see? I told you he'd do it." you nodded, wiping away the few tears you had acquired in all of the chaos "let's go welcome them home." Leia suggested as she took your hand and ran with you back to the ship docking bay.

You and Leia ran as fast as you could to the X-wing, Leia running ahead and sprinting into Luke's arms "Luke!" "Leia!" the two of them hugged it out and laughed as they were reunited again. "Hey!" "Hey!" Han and Luke yelled as they saw each other again, hugging each other. "I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!" Luke said, his smile warming your heart as you watched from the side-lines leaning against one of the stabilizers of the X-wing. "I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han said as he pushed Luke's head, "I knew there was more to you than money!" Leia said as she walked between the two of them, the now three of them laughing away their worries.

A small frown came onto all of your faces at the sight of poor R2, his small burnt up body being lowered into Luke's hands as he gently placed him with the mechanic "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." a worried and frantic 3PO made you chuckle as he looked at his friend "He'll be alright." Luke reassured the droid before he was taken off by Leia and Han, you quick to follow behind.

They made it away from everyone else when Luke stopped and turned to Leia "Leia, where's-" Leia and you laughed before you stepped out towards them "right here Skywalker." you greeted, Leia nodding to you before taking Han off and leaving the two of you on your own.

You didn't get to say another word before you both ran to each other, pulling one another into a tight and almost bone crushing hug but right now, it was okay, he was safe and that was what mattered. You both laughed as he lifted you off the ground, spinning you around a few times before carefully putting you down. That silence from before returned once again, the tension still thick enough to be cut through, you looked into each other's eyes, the two of you both knew exactly what the other was contemplating. After a few seconds you decided it was now or never and braved it, you leaned in, placing a very small and quick kiss on his lips, pulling away as quick as it happened and looked up into his eyes "you-" you were going to explain but you no longer needed to with Luke's return of the gesture.

Your heart skipped a beat as you felt the feeling his lips on yours, and to your (not so much) surprise, they were gentle and soft, the tingles that once ran up your arms now ran through your lips and over your whole body. Your hands moved to each other's face, lightly running over every small scar and mark on one another's skin. You moved your hands to play with his hair, his hair was slightly matted from being in the helmet but you ignored it completely as your fingers ran through his slightly wavy hair. He smiled into the kiss before letting his hands roam your body, running his hands over almost every curve for a few moments. After a while you pulled away for air, looking into each other's eyes again and he kept his arms wrapped around you "I have something to confess." you said still a little out of breath "I think now would be a bad time to tell me you don't like me." he joked, you playfully hitting his chest "no. I...well...one time many years ago when I was young, I used to play around the streets like any kid would. But this one time I met a boy and he was really nice to me, we spent the whole day together and just as the twin suns were setting, we climbed a big sand dune together...I asked him what to name it and as we were kids it wasn't a very creative name but in the end he came up with...Tatoo-" "tain..." you looked at him "so you do remember...and we told each other our names but we never saw each other again..." "...until your father saved me but..." "neither of us remembered that obscure little memory so the whole time we were acting like we didn't know each other..." "but we did." "yeah exactly." the two of you smiled at each other "you know, I never realised this until we met but the weird tingles, you feel them too no?" "I thought it was just me." "well it definitely is not just you, almost everytime we interact I feel them...what do you think they mean?" he looked at you puzzled "hmm.." 

"Well, looks like you two need my help." you and Luke looked over at the sound of the voice and were extremely surprised to see "dad?" "Ben?" you both asked "the Force works in weird ways no?" he chuckled "do you think you could explain?" you asked "very well. The phenomenon you both experience are the side effects of an extremely strong Force connection that you both share and you always have and you always will, it is simply what the Force has chosen as a perfect match...I'll be honest I didn't notice it at first however the way you interacted with one another up until my end made me realise that you two shared the connection, this connection was shared by Luke's parents too..." you and Luke looked at each other and then back at your father's force ghost "I must go now you two but remember that I will always be here and that the Force will also always be with you..." you reached out to him but you only met thin air "come on, we should go and find Leia and Han." Luke suggested, extending his hand to you, you smiled at him, taking his hand and intertwining your fingers before walking beside him.

The both of you walked into the transmissions room with smiles on your faces "Y/N, Luke. You're here." Leia greeted you with a smile, her eyes panning down to your hands and then back up to you "I can't say I'm surprised, you guys have some weirdly strong chemistry..." she commented "well I guess you could say the Force is with us." you joked, a smile appearing on her face "You make a great pair and I'm really happy you finally got over yourselves." she laughed, the two of you joining in a few seconds later.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked "I think he's off checking his reward somewhere, but I have no clue where he disappeared off to." she answered with a shrug "anyways, to thank you three for you efforts in saving me and the rebellion, you will all be given medals next week as a show of my gratitude. I expect to see you all there and dressed for the occasion okay?" you and Luke nodded "good, you can go." she dismissed you and you both walked away, leaving the room and going off to spend some time getting to know your new home for the next while until you relocated...

A week had passed since your rescue of the princess and your destruction of the dangerous space station the Death Star...a week had also passed since you started dating the infamous Luke Skywalker and today here you were, standing beside him as you celebrated receiving medals with Han Solo. 

Leia smiled warmly at the three of you, her new white dress gleaming and her new braided hairstyle looking beautiful to match her dark brown eyes as she carefully placed the first medal over Han's neck, the two of them chuckling lightly together. She next turned to Luke, taking the medal from the man stood beside her and he hung his head as she placed the medal around him, laughing slightly before finally moving onto you. She beamed at you and you gave a genuine smile back, bowing your head so she could hook the medal over your neck, you looked back up and chuckled at her, her gentle laughter making you smile again. You and Luke looked over with wide smiles at R2 who beeped and chimed happily with his newly repaired white shiny exterior. You all turned your gaze back to Princess Leia, she looked upon you all with proud looks as you all bowed to her. 

The four of you now finally turned to the crowd, Chewie letting out a small roar before you were all met with raucous applause. You squeezed Luke's hand, turning to face him with a small smile, he looked at you and smiled back with the happy smile you'd grown to love so...who ever said that going on a space adventure to rescue princesses was never a good idea...was wrong.


End file.
